totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
An Aura Never Lies
Dott oneshot fanfiction. Originally written by me for a writing camp. :3 Ze Story Dawn's sparkling, blue eyes, anxiously followed Scott's, fast paced, footsteps. She did not know where he was off to, but she wanted to walk with him. She has sensed the evil in him, but love can do anything. Love can make you helplessly falling in love with a villain. She broke from her meditating position, and watched as Scott cautiously headed off into the mutated, toxic waste filled, forest. Scott looked at his, quite enchanting surroundings. A three eye toad clung it's tongue at a giant fly, but the fly dragged the toad away, occasionalely hitting the toad against the ground. He was simply amazed by the wild life, but also extremely frightened. "Oh, hello Scott..." A calm, very soft, and sweet voice said to him. "What are you doing?" Scott jumped in fright, but turned his head to his right, and sighed. "Oh, hey creepy girl..." he nervously scratched the back of his head, "What are you doing here? A fragile little Princess like you shouldn't be here, yet get hurt by these, uh, mutated, crazy creatures." Suddenly, a laser squirrel hopped into Dawn's hand, and fell asleep as she softly pet it. "I don't think that's going to be a problem. And thanks for calling me a Princess, I didn't think you'd actually call a girl such a name. Hmm, I guess I need to focus more on my aura reading." "Okay then..." As much as Scott wanted to just run away from the creepy girl, he couldn't. She was too irresistable. He had never met such a girl. Long flowing, light blonde hair, a cute face, and really sweet and kind. He could kiss her all day, but that's if she'd let him. But, those thoughts made him blush, confusing her. Dawn tilted her head, but then realised what was happening. "You're in love with me, aren't you?" She smiled. "The truth is, I am too." She carefully layed the mutated squirrel on a branch. Scott blushed more, and slowly backed away from the girl. "I think you've been mistaken. The Scottmeister doesn't fall in love." She smiled at him, and his cheeks were a bright red. "I'm serious...smiling makes me blush... This is the truth. I'm not in love with you..." "Scott, Scott, Scott. My aura reading has never been wrong, and this time, it is definitely not wrong. You fancy me, admit it." she replied, staring into the redneck's eyes, which very much appealed to her. "I do not! You must be mistaken, I'm just, uh, I dunno..." The ginger tried so very hard to think of excuses, but couldn't find one. He didn't want her to know of his love for her, even if she loves her back. He was just to embarrased, as he's never been interested in many girls before, or even had a relationship. "I ,uh..." Dawn immediately silenced him, by pressing her moist lips against his. She had to stand on her toes to kiss him, but it didn't matter. Scott softly bit her lower lip while kissing. He didn't want to break the kiss. It was a perfect moment. Dawn pulled away shortly after, and the two smiled at eachother. "I knew I was right." She leaned in for another kiss. This was both their very first kiss, and it was not a fail, like she'd seen her friends do. While kissing, the two managed to lie on the ground, and Scott rolled Dawn over, so she was above him. Scott then broke the kiss. "Dawn...be mine..." He didn't realise he had a heart until then. He'd give up his antagonistic ways to be with her, but he couldn't do that. "You'll always be mine, and I know it. And this is without using any of my 'mythical powers'." She wrapped her small arms, around his neck, as she kissed him one more time. And that was just the beginning of their relationship. Category:One-Shots Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Completed stories